


Nightcap

by roelliej



Series: The Art Of Seduction [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare is turned into a dream filled with forbidden pleasure. It only took one touch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! <3
> 
> Written for a friend in need! <3

_“I’m truly sorry, Longbottom, but you’ve failed all your exams. I have to send you home.”_

_“Please, Professor McGonagall,” Neville cried. “Please don’t...”_

_“Potter? Weasley? Would you be so kind to show this boy the door?”_

_“Our pleasure!” Harry and Ron hissed maliciously, roughly grabbing Neville by his arms..._

 

Neville woke up with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead. It was nothing but a fucking...

“Nightmare?”

Neville turned and saw Ron sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Yeah,” Neville whispered, suppressing a yawn. “Whatcha doing here?”

“Can’t sleep,” Ron said softly.

“Something’s troubling your mind?”

“You,” Ron said, and stood up to slip towards Neville. Ron knelt before him and smiled.

“Me?”

“I can’t stop thinking of you since what happened last Christmas,” Ron whispered. “Look what you’re doing to me.”

Neville’s eyes fell towards Ron’s groin and he saw a huge bulge in Ron’s pyjamas. Neville swallowed audibly as blood rushed  towards his limp cock.

“You’re with Harry,” Neville protested. “Harry...”

“...doesn’t have to know,” Ron interrupted. “I want to touch you, Nev. I want to make you come.”

 “N-no...”Neville’s protests were as feeble as his cock was hard. Ron’s hand slipped under the blankets and under the waistband of Neville’s pyjama pants. Neville felt a jolt of pleasure as Ron touched his cock. He slowly started to stroke, whispering filthy things in Neville’s ear. Neville muffled his cries of pleasure with his hand as Ron sped up his movements. He was so close already...

“I want to have a taste,” Ron purred, his head disappearing under the blankets.

“Ron, no,” Neville hissed as softly as possible. He felt his pyjama trousers and boxers being pulled down. It only took a single lick to make Neville explode, his seed splattering against Ron’s lips and cheeks.

“It pleases you, doesn’t it?” Ron teased, licking his lips. “It feels good being naughty.”

“Y-yeah...”

“I’m going to my bed now and I’m going to touch myself as I think of you licking every square inch of my arse. And I won’t be using a Silencing Charm.”

Neville sighed while his spent cock started to rise again. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
